deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/JJBA minor antagonists showdown: DIO's Agents vs. La Squadra
My last JoJo battle got consumed by evil wikia so I hereby make another to make it up lol. Intro Why do we love JoJo ? Some say it's because of the series' memetic nature, while some say it's due to the bizarre character designs. However,you're not a real JoJo fan if you don't feel impressed by the major component of JJBA - the stand fights. From Dio Brando's epic downfall to Yoshikage Kira's death of irony and Diavolo's even more ironic demise, every final battle in JoJo has managed to carve a deep impression in JoJolovers' hearts, topping the charts in almost every ranking of JoJo fights. However, let's not forget that the final battles only take up a small portion of the entire JJBA, while the other parts are filled with amazing fights contributed by countless minor antagonists that attempt to mess with our heroes on their sacred crusade.Some of the minor villains impress us with their sense of honor,while some just act like assholes and make our hearts swell with satisfactory as the hero delivers pages of punching, sending them to hell.Regardless, the minor villains are vital parts of JoJo and today let's pay tribute to two of the most impressive minor villain groups: DIO's Agents,dastard but dedicated followers of DIO that attempted to sabotage the Joestar group on their way to Cairo; La Squadra, Passione's finest hitmen that rebelled against Diavolo. Who will be the deadliest ? DIO's Agents |-|The Leader= Enya is a devout follower of DIO and one of his closest confidantes. Enya was the person to awaken DIO's Stand after acquiring the Bow and Arrow and was also the mother of another one of DIO's henchmen, J. Geil. Sending out various Stand users in an attempt to stop the Joestar Group reaching Egypt she would eventually confront the group herself in Pakistan after J. Geil was killed by Polnareff. Defeated by Jotaro and captured, DIO dispatched another Stand users to trigger the flesh bud in her brain to kill her before she could reveal the secret of his Stand. Stand: Justice Justice is a fog based Stand.It takes the form of fog covering a village-size area with its core shaped like a skull with skeleton.It has the following abilities. *'Body Control':It's main power is the ability to control the bodies of others through an open wound. When someone is wounded on any part of their body the victims blood will be absorbed into the fog and turned into a perfectly clean round hole allowing Justice to control the associated body part. It can make these parts move as it wishes being able to move and throw people about or force the victim to harm themselves. Enya facilitates this either by using a sharp pair of scissors to pierce the victim or having one of her zombies cause a wound on the target. Justice can control as many people as it wants and Enya makes uses of nearby graveyards in order to build up a small army of corpses to attack her target. *'Illusion Creation':Justice also has a secondary power of illusions. Enya has been shown creating a city illusion over a graveyard, disguising hazardous objects as vehicles and disguising the skeletons of corpses she has resurrected as normal humans, albeit with deformed features and holes all over their body. Also as Justice is a fog based Stand it makes it impossible to harm directly as any attacks merely pass through it. Other weapons *'Various improvised weapons':Enya uses a set of improvised weapons to inflict wounds, most notably a pair of scissors.She also used her cane to bash a cat at one point in the series. |-|User of Wearable Stand= Rubber Soul is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. While the Joestar Group is in Singapore looking for tickets to travel to India, Rubber Soul uses his Stand to assume the appearance of Kakyoin when Jotaro Kujo and Anne were looking around.Initially he was able to fool Jotaro into thinking he was Kakyoin, however he soon aroused suspicion because of his violent response towards a pocket-picker.Later,he attempted to push Jotaro off the cable car platform, only to fail because of Star Platinum's intervention. Finally being discovered as a hostile stand user, Rubber Soul attacked Jotaro with his stand, managing to place a fragment of Yellow Temperance on his finger. Faced with the danger of being devoured by the Stand, Jotaro jumped out of the cable car, with Rubber Soul gloating that he has no need to chase him. Then Rubber Soul gets off and enters a cable car in the guise of a woman just to see Jotaro's futile attempts to freeze the Stand fragment. Rubber Soul reveals himself and gloats of his Stand's invincibility while it consumes a dog that happened to be in the cable car. Jotaro is forced to use his grandfather's final secret technique of running away by punching a hole in the bottom of the cable car and dragging Rubber Soul with him into the water below. Being forced to lower his Stand's guard to breathe,Rubber Soul was eventually retired by Jotaro. Stand: Yellow Temperance Yellow Temperance appears as an amorphous, yellow substance, with no mouth, eyes, nose or any other facial features, bound to its user. Unlike most Stands, Yellow Temperance can be seen, as it is bound directly to its User's body. Its blob-like nature and ability to absorb organic matter from physical contact result in one of the few Stands of the series that can be said to be physically invincible. On the other side, Yellow Temperance is limited by its own user's human vulnerabilities, to the point it can be said that its one weak point is Rubber Soul. *'Assimilation':Yellow Temperance's primary power is the ability to assimilate organic matter, using it to grow stronger and larger. Thus, its user constantly seeks things to consume even when hidden.It also makes it visible to ordinary people. When deposited as just a small part on someone else, Yellow Temperance begins to cover their entire body, spreading to wherever it has touched until it completely assimilates the victim, killing them. *'Appearance Replication':Yellow Temperance is able to alter Rubber Soul's physical appearance.This ability seems to be almost instantaneous, as it manages to kill a woman in a ski lift and steal her body in an instant, while the other riders are focused on Jotaro, who had been thrown into the car earlier.This ability has been shown to mimic other Stands as well, when what seemed to be a part of Yellow Temperance detached itself from Rubber Soul under his Noriaki Kakyoin disguise and formed into Hierophant Green. *'Physical Imperviousness':Yellow Temperance, because of its blob-like nature, has the capacity to absorb obscene amounts of physical punishment and impacts, acting as an armor for Rubber Soul.It can resist impacts, burning, and freezing. It also seems to protect its user underneath from any damage as well. It cannot, however, make up for human frailties, such as the need for oxygen.For all intents and purposes, Yellow Temperance is invincible as long as Rubber Soul is still alive to use it. |-|The Shrinker= Alessi is a cowardly assassin and one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. He was assigned to ambush Jotaro Kujo and Jean Pierre Polnareff.Initially he successfully transformed Polnareff into kid Polnareff and managed to corner him in a bathroom. However he soon got cocky and got outsmarted by Polnareff, resulting him getting stabbed in the face by baby Silver Chariot and falling out of the window.He then met Jotaro and once again transformed him to his kid form.However it turned out kid Jotaro was already a badass, who beat up Alessi, resulting in him temporarily shutting off his stand. Thanks to this Jotaro and Jean Pierre transformed back to adults and beat the crap out of Alessi. Stand: Sethan Sethan is bound to Alessi's shadow, taking its form but with a distinguished shape, the most prominent feature being its round head, a pointed crest and large eyes. If the shadow is sideways, Sethan's cruel, jagged beak is revealed.It is a weak Stand with almost no offensive options, relying on its esoteric power to make its opponent weaker than Alessi. However, this alone makes it a terrifying opponent to face. *'Age Reversal':Anyone standing in Alessi's shadow will age backwards at a rapid speed.Polnareff, who touched it for a split second, ended up as an approximately 7 or 8-year-old child,while a woman in her twenties stood in it for ten seconds and was reverted back into a helpless fetus4 that, without the connection to her mother's womb, is bound to die within minutes. If a Stand user is de-aged to before he acquired their Stand like Jotaro, they will temporarily lose it. The mind of the target also ages backwards, making them forget things they only knew as an adult (like names of friends or how to conjure a Stand). Stands also become younger in form, as Sethan also reverts the age of the spirit. *'Shadow Reflection':Because Sethan takes on the form of Alessi's shadow, it imitates and replicates everything he does and has.Because of this, any weapon Alessi holds is also held by Sethan, allowing it to attack the opponent with the shadow of the weapon.Moreover, the shadow can move independantly from its possessor and even partially stick out of a surface to attack. Other weapons *'Hatchet':An over-sized hatchet (engraved with the word 'Ax') used by Alessi when attacking his opponents. *'Handgun':A long-barreled handgun with approximately five to six rounds, which he uses to attack his reversed opponents. |-|The Covert= Midler is a mercenary for hire pledged to DIO. Midler encounters the Joestar Group while they are travelling towards Egypt on a submarine. Infiltrating the vessel, she disguised her Stand as a cup of coffee before revealing herself and attacking, managing to incapacitate Joseph Joestar. The group attempted to lock her inside of the submarine and scuba-dive up to the surface but 7 metres from the surface she reveals her Stand once more, this time with gigantic proportions and swallowed them whole. However Jotaro was able to break them free by destroying her Stand's teeth, leaving her unconscious and badly injured on the shoreline above. Stand: High Priestess High Priestess is a long range Stand that takes the form of an ugly crawling humanoid creature. *'Shapeshifting':It's main ability is that it can shape-shift into any inorganic matter such as metal, rock, glass etc. The transformation is convincing enough that even when closely observing or touching High Priestess while disguised it is impossible to tell her apart from her surroundings and can use this to stealthily move from one part of it's surrounding to another. High Priestess can even turn into more complex structures such as a spear gun to attack her enemies. *'Various powers whose stats rely on the distance between itself and Milder':High Priestess herself has razor sharp claws can easily cut through bone and metal and diamond-hard teeth which are near impossible to break. It is also incredibly quick and nimble, able to avoid the superhumanly fast Star Platinum in close quarters. High Priestesses size and power are directly proportionate to how far away she is from her user and the closer she is to Midler the larger it can become ranging from being the size of a human hand to the size of a seabed.However when it is far from its user it is severely weakened and easy to punch away. |-|Long-Range Menace= Gray Fly is an assassin responsible for many massacres and disasters. He specialises in making his mass killings look like accidents involving trains and plane crashes, including a plane crash in England which killed 300 people. Gray Fly was enlisted by DIO in order or bring down the plane which the Joestar Group was travelling on and posing as a normal passenger he boarded their plane and used his Stand to attack them. However he was ultimately defeated by Kakyoin and seemingly foiled in his plans only for him to reveal before his death that he had already killed the pilots in order to ensure the plane crashed after all. Stand: Tower of Gray Tower of Gray is a insect Stand, taking on the appearance of a large stag beetle. *'Super Speed':This Stand is one of the fastest stands in the entire JoJo series.Its amazing speed which allows it to easily avoid the punches of Star Platinum (a Stand with fast enough reflexes to catch a bullet fired at point blank range) and multiple Emerald Splashes in a row. According to Gray Fly it can move so fast that you could have ten guns fire at it at point blank range and Tower of Gray would still escape unharmed. *'Stinger':Tower of Gray's main form of attack comes from it's secondary jaw which is attached to long, extendable stinger and is lined with dozens of razor sharp teeth. It has enough force to tear through flesh and force it's way through a persons head with Tower of Gray's preferred attack being to rip out the tongues of his enemies/victims.In the show it tore through the heads of an entire line of passengers on the plane, murdering them all in sheer seconds. However Tower of Gray itself is incredibly frail and one hit would be enough to so kill it and so it relies entirely on it's speed to avoid taking damage. It also cannot dodge something it does not see coming so it can be ambushed. Other ability *'Normal appearance/Skilled actor':Gray Fly is the most normal-looking stand user in the entire series. He is also able to pretend to be an innocent passenger that happens to be awaken by Joestar group's noises in the early stages of his battle, fooling the entire Joestar group. |-|The Duo= Hol Horse & J. Geil are a pair of Stand users who work together in order to compensate for their respective Stand's weaknesses. Both are mercenaries for hire but J. Geil is also a serial rapist and raped and killed Polnareff's sister which sparked his quest for revenge. Dispatched to India to take of the Joestar Group, they lured Polnareff away from the rest of the group but failed to kill him after intervention by Avdol, who by sheer stroke of luck they managed to apparently kill instead. J. Geil was eventually tracked down and killed by Polnareff in revenge for his sister and Avdol but Hol Horse was able to escape and would encounter the Joestar Group several more times. Stands:Hanged Man and Emperor *'Emperor':Emperor is Hol Horse's stand which takes on the form of a revolver. Emperor fires bullets like a normal gun but Hol Horse is able to freely control the trajectory of his bullets. This enables him to bend his bullets around corners, do a U turn if he misses his target, navigate them through a metal pipe without being able to physically see them and all with enough precision to avoid even incredibly fast stands such as Silver Chariot with no lag time. Hol Horse summons Emperor directly into his hands which makes it perfect for a quick or stealthy attack and he has an infinite number bullets. Emperor works in conjunction with Hanged Man by shattering windows or mirrors in order to give it more angles to attack from. *'Hanged Man':Hanged Man is J. Geil's Stand which resides within reflective surfaces. Rather than attacking a person directly, Hanged Man appears in reflective surfaces such as mirrors, windows, puddles of water and even the pupils of someone's eye. It then attacks it's victims reflections through the use of two wrist blades which are sharp enough to cut through flesh with ease and they will bear the wounds of this attack. Hanged Man can travel between reflective surfaces at the speed of light which makes it incredibly hard to actually damage. However it can only move between reflective objects in a linear faction and has to move it's location if it's current surface is covered or destroyed meaning it can be forced into following a particular path. Squadra Esecuzioni (Or: The Hitman Team) |-|The Leader= Risotto Nero is the leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni and sends his squad-mates to battle Team Bucciarati; all in order to take Diavolo's daughter Trish Una and use her to get to him, in an attempt to avenge their fellow teammates Sorbet and Gelato, who were murdered by Cioccolata and Secco under the boss's order. After he is the only one left, Risotto Nero tails Team Bucciarati up to Sardinia to confront them, only to meet with Doppio (Diavolo in his another personality ) instead, resulting in a heated battle between him and Diavolo/Doppio. Risotto almost succeeded in killing Diavolo, but the intervention of Narancia's stand ruined his chance and resulted in Diavolo converting a defeat into victory. Stand: Metallica Metallica manifests itself inside Risotto's body as a swarm of small metallic beings with stitches across their individual bodies. Their mouths are shaped as though they are moaning or screaming. Its design is based on human cells, red blood cells and the hattifatteners of the Moomins. It has the following abilities. *'Magnetism/Iron Manipulation':Although Metallicas are physically weak and unable to fight as they can only accumulate inside Risotto Nero's body. Nonetheless, their magnetism power is highly lethal and Risotto masterfully uses this ability to the fullest to threaten even Doppio and his limited use of King Crimson.First of all, this stand has the ability to manipulate iron with magnetism. Inside a 5 to 10 meters circle around Risotto,the assassin can use his magnetism in various ways, having enough precision to create objects by gathering the iron inside someone. By default, he naturally attracts iron. Risotto Nero prominently uses this ability to turn the iron inside a target into sharp objects such as razor blades, needles or scissors in order to internally damage them. This is shown when Doppio tried to rush Risotto, only to get a face full of needles created from the iron within his blood. Metallica can also use the iron inside its user to manipulate his severed body parts and create staples to reattach them.Furthermore, the use of iron from a target's body dramatically diminishes the quantity of hemoglobin inside them, reducing the blood's ability to carry oxygen throughout the body.Unable to function, the suffocating body will eventually die if the victim doesn't replenish their iron in time,enabling Risotto to simply wait out his opponent's death. Iron is one of the most common elements on earth and thus Metallica can also manipulate iron from the environment to form objects, such as forming knives from the iron within the earth and then hurling them at a target. *'Camouflage':With its ability, Metallica can also stick fine particles of iron onto Risotto's body,causing him to reflect light and blend into the background.This ability also carries on to Risotto's blood, as shown when Risotto was shot by Aerosmith, causing his blood to splatter onto Doppio's head and automatically camouflage it with the background, resulting in the image that Doppio saw previously that made him believe that Risotto would blow a hole through his head. *'Stand Manipulation':Another deadly function of Metallica is invading other stands. By sticking itself into a Stand, Metallica can forcefully manipulate that Stand. Risotto uses this lesser property of Metallica to seize control of Aerosmith from Narancia and attack Doppio from behind. Other Ability *'Stand User Deducing':Nero is capable of telling whether an individual is a stand user or not by observing the details of his/her appearances,behaviors,etc. Example being he successfully deduced that Diavolo/Doppio is a stand user the first time they met through observing Diavolo's eye movements. |-|User of wearable stand= Ghiaccio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who chases Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista near Venice with his cryogenic ice-generating Stand, White Album. Not much is known about him, aside the fact that he is easily irritated by minor things such as misspelling,misreading, receiving too many packages at a time and confusing of words and metaphors. Thus, when the boss didn't give his squad the attention and the amount of salary they thought they deserved, Ghaccio was the first and loudest to complain. In a word, he's always pissed. Stand: White Album White Album is rare among Stands in that it appears as a suit for Ghiaccio to wear. Protecting its user from harm and giving him the potent ability to freeze everything, White Album is a fearsome Stand in battle. It does, however, possess a weak point in the form of a vulnerable hole at Ghiaccio's neck. It has the following abilities. *'Freezing things':White Album's signature ability is to dramatically decrease the temperature of anything Ghiaccio touches.When the assassin touches something, the affected object's temperature decreases dramatically. White Album's power is so powerful it can reach temperatures of about -100 °C easily, freeze gasoline,and rapidly create a large quantity of ice out of sea water (faster than someone could swim). Naturally, the cold is dangerous to the human body: White Album can freeze people, dropping the temperature to the point vital functions are threatened and can solidify limbs to the point they can break like ice.As White Album drops the temperature, so does the ability of objects to move. At low enough temperatures, Ghiaccio can simply stop attacks in their tracks, making conventional attacks like gunshots or punches ineffective. \Ghiaccio can also precisely control his power. He can form specific shapes of ice such as blades to ice skate on or redirect the freezing of a large body of water. Moreover, if he cancels White Album's freezing willingly, the previously affected objects immediately return to their normal temperature.If Ghiaccio stops contact with a frozen object, it will return to its normal temperature. *'Ice Armor':In addition, White Album can solidify the moisture surrounding him into an armor of ice.The armor is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movement long before they fully penetrate, and is at least strong enough to withstand Gold Experience's punches. However, a massive enough object like a large screw bolt can pierce through it. White Album also enhances the physical abilities of its user. With the armor, Ghiaccio becomes strong enough to break a stone statue with a single punch or can skate so fast he's easily able to reach a car running at 80 km/h.Like an igloo, the inside of the armor is kept insulated, meaning he is always warm.The only opening in the armor is an air hole on the back of the user's neck, making it the Stand's greatest weak spot.However, Ghiaccio mitigates this by incorporating chunks of frozen air inside his armor as reserve and defrosting the air as he needs it, thus free to seal the airhole. *'White Album Gently Weeps':This is the stand's special move. When unleashing Gently Weeps , White Album can decrease the temperature to reach -210 °C or less, at which point the surrounding air itself freezes solid. With this technique, Ghiaccio is able to create floating sheets of invisible frozen air that are able to reflect bullets back to an attacker.The two downsides of this ability is that it burns through Ghiaccio's stamina and it doesn't perfectly cover Ghiaccio's body: if exposed, Sex Pistols can guide their bullets through the frozen air sheets to hit Ghiaccio directly. |-|The Shrinker= Formaggio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who is particularly known for his efficiency, fast-thinking and sharp wits (found Gelato's body with ease, figured out Areosmith's powers with small clues, instantly figured out the heroes are guarding boss's daughter by observing things inside Narancia's shopping bags). After Team Bucciarati takes custody of the Boss's daughter Trish Una, trails and battles Narancia during a supply mission in an attempt to discover her location. If it hadn't been the info of boss's daughter he wanted, Narancia would have been killed by him.However, the fact that Formaggio left Narancia alive for information ultimately bit back, resulting in his death. Stand: Little Feet Little feet appears in the form of a little robotic humanoid form, with a sharp nail on its right hand. It has the following abilities. *'Shrinking others':Little Feet can shrink any person or object by cutting them with its long and sharp index finger.The cut target will gradually shrink over time along with their clothes, any item they carry, and their possible Stand.The shrinking is gradual and slow,and Formaggio states it would take several minutes to reduce the normally 1.70m high Narancia to around 8 cm,and it occurs no matter how far away Little Feet is from the target.As the victim shrinks, so does their Stand's power to the point where they become harmless to Formaggio.If the victim abandons an item while shrinking, the Stand's effect on this item will cease.While Little Feet cannot speed up the shrinking, it can freely stop it or return a shrunken item to its normal size, in which case the reversal is instantaneous and violent, a pen returned to normal growing with enough force to impale Narancia's palm.Potentially, the target could continue to shrink until they are microscopic in size. *'Self-shrinking':Conversely, Little Feet can freely control Formaggio's and its own size; in addition, the shrinking and subsequent return to normal are instantaneous. It allows Formaggio to easily sneak around, ambush and evade most attacks launched at him. Other weapons *'Shrunken Car':For the purpose of this battle Formaggio will be packed with the shrunken car which he used to assassinate an Italian politician in the anime. It is a normal-sized car whose size has been reduced to that of a key, allowing Formaggio to keep it inside his pocket.He can either toss it towards his enemy as a projectile or find other creative ways to use it in this scenario. *'Spider Bin':When attacking Narancia, Formaggio captured a venomous spider and kept it inside a wine bottle in which he placed Narancia and let the spider torture him. In this battle, he is allowed place his shrunken opponents inside this bottle and leave the killing task to the spider. |-|The Covert= Illuso is a member of the Hitman Squad, and probably the most ruthless member, considering his joking tune when talking about death and killing. Before Vento Aureo, Illuso murdered Sheila E's sister, which partially led to the events of Purple Haze Feedback. During Vento Aureo, Illuso faces Pannacotta Fugo, Leone Abbacchio and Giorno Giovanna in Pompeii in a race to grab an important key left by the Boss. He is a Stand User and exploits the mirror powers of his Man in the Mirror to ambush his enemies. Initially he gained the upper hand and almost killed Fugo, however after coordinated efforts of GioGio, Fugo and a Abbachio, Illuso was tricked into letting Purple Haze enter the mirror world, which resulted in his gruesome death. During his demise, he regretted everything he had done and felt guilty over every life he had taken. Stand: Man in the Mirror Man in the Mirror is a humanoid stand that takes the form of a humanoid dude with a pair of glasses. It has a set of complicated but powerful powers. *'Mirror World Entrance':Being a rather complicated stand, Man in the Mirror enables its user to enter a "mirror world". Moreover, Man in the Mirror can also drag anything into the mirror world by using reflective surfaces as portals, selecting anything that can enter through Illuso's orders,and can do so regardless of how small the "portal" is.Breaking the mirror does not stop this ability and actually creates more openings to the mirror world. Only those Illuso and Man in the Mirror are about to drag into the mirror can see him, even if others are looking directly at the mirror.Moreover, it may also only select specific parts of an object to drag in or let out, thus was able to only let in half of Abbacchio, effectively disabling him.Illuso can play with multiple reflections in order to drag people through blind spots. If another Stand User is dragged into the mirror, Illuso can choose to forbid their Stand to enter with them and a summoned Stand will find itself alone in the real world although it can be remotely manipulated by the User.This makes Man in the Mirror practically invincible inside the mirror, as it will be the only Stand present. However, Illuso can be tricked into letting a disguised Stand enter the mirror world. For his part, Illuso is also free to enter or exit the mirror world and also select parts of him. However, he must do so through a reflective surface. If he leaves, those still in the mirror world will be trapped. In the mirror world, everything (even people dragged into it) is a mirror image of itself and it is devoid of any lifeform. The reverse images are said to be made of spiritual energy.The mirror world is effectively isolated from the real world, and prisoners of the mirror cannot be seen nor heard at all. Any action in the actual world is "reflected" in the mirror and occurs for seemingly no reason. Conversely, only Man in the Mirror can affect objects inside the mirror world, explained as the objects "belonging to a realm of death". If Illuso dies, the mirror world is destroyed and its prisoners will be freed. *'Punching':To deal actual damage, Man in the Mirror can punch people. Although its punches are far from being strong by JoJo standard (according to Araki's stats its strength is equal to an average human), it is still able to send Fugo, a teenager with average to above average built, flying several steps backwards with a single punch (However it is later beaten up by Moody Blue, a humanoid stand with little-to-none feats in strength whose strength is average human at best). Other weapons *'Glass shards':Illuso uses razor-sharp glass shards to slash his trapped victims. |-|Long-Range Menace= Melone is a foot fetishist, pervert and member of La Squadra Esecuzioni. After Team Bucciarati's is forced to take the road, he attempts to kidnap Trish Una and uses his remote Stand, Baby Face, to battle Giorno Giovanna. Although Babyface nearly massacred the team, it was eventually defeated by Bucciarati's team with fire. Then Giorno turned the remains of babyface into a venomous snake, which crept back to Melone and bit him, resulting in the foot fetishist's death. Stand: Baby Face Baby Face's base entity is an automatic computer-shaped Stand with little combat ability, thus isn't suited for direct confrontation. Its strength resides in its ability to create secondary Stands for Melone to sic on a target. It is laborious to set up, but inherently very safe as a trade-off. Through its computer Stand, Baby Face has the ability to generate a secondary Stand that will fight in its place. By researching a suitable subject through the pseudoscience of examining a woman's characteristics ranging from one's age or health to their blood type, personality or their horoscope, Melone gathers information and predicts the future homunculus' predispositions. If the data predicts a strong child who is "incompatible" with Melone's target, Melone unleashes Baby Face on the woman and impregnates her with Baby Face's child through undisclosed means. The development is fast, taking three minutes for a fertilized egg to fully develop into a new homunculus that then appears near the host. Moreover, if Melone possesses a sample of his target's blood, he can incorporate it into the homunculus so that it automatically feels the target's location and can track them. Stated below are the specific functions of the stand's two parts. *'Computer form': The computer part Baby Face is not only responsible for the Homunculus Generation power, but is also used like a regular computer, capable of holding and interacting with the data gathered by Melone.The computer Stand also maintains contact with the homunculus, as if Melone was having an online discussion with the homunculus' spirit. A webcam and microphone allows Melone to show the homunculus images and converse with it orally. It also monitors the homunculus' status, allowing Melone to watch its growth. *'Homunculus form':The secondary Stand or homunculus that Baby Face creates is an independent, long range and power-type Stand that acts as a surrogate fighter for Melone. It is powerful by default, can develop further depending on the progenitor, and its demise doesn't affect Melone, making it useful as a proxy assassin.On the other hand, because of its independence, it can disobey its creator but is also a hassle to create and educate. As a unique mix of human and Stand, the homunculus can be seen by anyone.Unfortunately for it, the homunculus is also vulnerable to mundane things most Stands are immune to like burning. Upon birth, the secondary Stand is capable of breaking matter apart into cubes while keeping lifeforms alive.To do so, The homunculus creates a square-shaped vacuum that forcefully divides anything it touches into cubes, or simply extracts a singular cubic part of the target.Upon dicing something, Baby Face is capable of rearranging and reconstituting the structure of said objects into anything it desires (Baby Face cubed and transformed Trish into a table), and can even apply its powers to itself, reproducing the appearance of anything and blending in with the environment.The homunculus can thus hide inside an object and go into any adjacent object to evade attacks.Although cubed people typically stay alive despite their condition, this can also be used as an attack by removing key parts of the body like the throat. The homunculus can dice people then absorb the cubes for nourishment. Although started as a small baby able to hide inside someone's hair,over a short period of time, it will grow both physically and mentally into a fully aged adult.Aside from developing physically, it will grow as a Stand itself. While most autonomous Stands, such as Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, lack precision or the ability to allow their users a sense of awareness to their current condition and status, Baby Face is able to assimilate information witnessed or heard. Through that learning and Melone's counsel,the Stand will become more powerful and efficient in combat. It can also acquire other skills separate from fighting such as driving a motorcycle.On the other hand, it is free-spirited and may go berserk and disobedient if Melone cannot rein it in. For better or for worse, the Stand will then follow its instinct alone when battling an enemy. For the purpose of this battle Melone will need to hunt down a woman passer-by in order to generate a homunculus. |-|The Duo= Prosciutto & Pesci are a duo of stand users that attack the heroes on the train to Florence (between Illuso's ambush and Melone's attack). Prosciutto is the leader of the duo, always guiding, encouraging and mentoring his partner Pesci, who is not very determined, easily startled and immature, despite having a deadly stand. Pesci respects Prosciutto and addresses him as "big brother".The duo's attacks were initially successful, turning everyone old and nearly killed the entire gang, however Bucciarati figured out how Grateful Dead works and was able to fight back. An epic fight ensued, in which Prosciutto and Bucciarati struggled to take down each other. In the end, Prosciutto was knocked into near coma, but he managed to let his stand continue functioning till his death by using his strong will, which moved Pesci, making his partner matured. Another epic fight between Pesci and Bucciarati ensued, resulting in Bucciarati narrowly winning, leaving the stand duo dead on the train. Stands: Grateful Dead and Beach Boy *'The Grateful Dead':This stand appears as a semi-humanoid figure with several tentacles as arms and many eerie-looking eyes on its body.The Grateful Dead has the ability to cause organisms to age physically and mentally at an accelerated rate. There are two ways The Grateful Dead can deploy its power. The first mode is to spread the aging over a mid-to-large area (the entire train) and indiscriminately attack friends and foes, which is dangerous for Prosciutto's companions. The second mode is to direct its power precisely by grabbing someone, in which case the aging is faster than one can react.The activation of this ability manifests itself as mist spreading from The Grateful Dead although it is unknown if the mist is directly connected to the aging. When under the effect of The Grateful Dead, people age rapidly with all the effects it implies: their skin develop wrinkles, their teeth begin to fall, the tips of the limbs begin to necrose, the bones and joints shrink, and their cognitive ability is reduced. Infants would succumb to the effect of "aging", with their skin wrinkling and hair falling out, rather than simply growing into an adult quickly. Even fruits and flower wither and dry up.Enemy Stands are also weakened. Their power and stamina are sapped and even a powerful close range Stand like Sticky Fingers can become slower than the rather slow The Grateful Dead. Prosciutto is normally immune to The Grateful Dead and can stay young inside its range. However, he can freely toggle the aging on himself, notably fooling Mista into thinking he's a mere civilian.The rate at which people age is dependent on their body heat. The warmer one's body is, the faster they age. Because of minute differences between men and women's body, women also age more slowly.Thus things warming the body like intense physical activity will accelerate the aging but exposure to cold, like ingesting ice, will counter and reverse The Grateful Dead's power immediately,although both effects balance themselves and insufficient coldness will not have an effect. Aside from its features, it can also punch things, Example being it punched an iron cupboard apart and traded blows with Sticky Fingers. *'Beach Boy':Despite its innocuous appearance, Beach Boy is a remarkably deadly Stand, both at long range and at short range.Not only can it kill someone by shredding their heart with its intangible hook, it is nearly impossible to defend against. Pesci's masterful manipulation made Bucciarati deem it even more dangerous than Prosciutto's already formidable The Grateful Dead.Its signature ability is to phase its line and hook through any object, including walls or flesh. Pesci skillfully uses his fishing rod to search for a target through obstacles and like a fisherman, ensnares them when the hook makes contact. He is then free to reel in his catch or even tear through the whole body by wildly moving the hook,but as an assassin prefers to phase the hook through his catch's body in order to reach a vital organ and cut it from the inside for a sure-fire kill. Beach Boy's pulling strength is only as strong as Pesci's own arm strength, but the catch will tire themselves trying to pull on the extremely elastic line. However, the ability is cancelled immediately if Pesci drops the Beach Boy, and the hook and line disappear, called back to the fishing rod. By hiding the hook inside a chosen object, Pesci can use Beach Boy to bait and catch people by surprise. Apart from conventional attacks, Beach Boy's line is extremely sensible and transmits information to the handle of the rod for Pesci to see. The hook and line of Beach Boy act as very sensible life form sensors, being able to tell Pesci the number of people inside a given room and can even transmit the vibration of a heartbeat.Furthermore, by analyzing the vibrations and strength of the pull on the line,Pesci can accurately guess which body part he is hooking, the catch's weight, their position and their actions to the centimeter. Yet another deadly feature of Beach boy is that Beach Boy's string cannot be destroyed by any usual means, as any damage inflicted to the string will instead affect the one hooked on the string. It is thus impossible to destroy the string once it is hooked into an object or person. This property is a derivation of the line's intangibility: although it will phase through any object, the shock of any attack is transmitted into the catch's body. Other Ability *'High Pain Tolerance and Peak-human Durability (Prosciutto)':Prosciutto demonstrated high level of pain tolerance and durability during his fight with the protagonists.Not only did he survive a fall from a high-speed train, but also he managed to continue activating his stand and remain calm when stuck between moving wheels and the train's bottom (not to mention he has already had a broken arm, a twisted leg, and lots of broken bones by this point). X-factors (DIO's agents-La Squadra) *Experience:90-65.DIO's agents are mostly natural-born stand users that have years or even decades of using their stands, having already established their reputation as renowned assassins/hitmen/serial killers around the globe.On the other hand La Squadra members gained their stands in their early 20s or late 10s when they joined the Passione, and considering they are still in their 20s, they probably have only been using their stands for a few years. Pesci in particular is a very inexperienced stand user, having only gained it for no more than 2 years and literally only actively used it in one single fight,which he lost. *Teamwork:60-80.Almost every agent of Dio, aside from Hol Horse and J.Geil, works as individuals either out of arrogance or simply go solo because they want to keep their powers furtive from the others.On the other hand, La Squadra is exclusively seen as a team and has been seen working together on several missions and probably many other missions before the events of Vento Aureo. The entire team get alone pretty well in general, with Prosciutto mentoring Pesci, Ghiaccio and Melone implied to be good friends, and Rissoto caring deeply about his subordinates. *Brutality:100-100.A pointless category, let's move forward. *Intelligence & Cunning:90-85.Both teams consist of individuals with above-average intellect and cunning nature.Each of the warriors featured here are cunning and smart in their own ways, being able to temporarily get the upper hand in their duels with the protagonists through various tricks and manipulations.However the reason why La Squadra scores slightly lower is that La Squadra has Ghiaccio, an irritable individual that is easy to go berserk when things don't go as he has planned, and Pesci, an inexperienced stand user that has only killed two random by-passers and actively used his stand in literally one fight. *Dedication & Loyalty:80-100.The squadra are highly dedicated to their goals of overthrowing Diavolo, sparing no hesitation in risking their body parts or hurting by-passers to achieve their goals.Every one of the squad gave out their best in their fights and didn't stop fighting until their death. On the other hand, while Enya, Gray Fly and Milder are dedicated to their goal of defeating Joestar group and serving their DIO sama, Alessi and Hol Horse in particular have shown cowardice in their fights and will not hesitate to beg for their lives when things go bad. However with that said Hol Horse, J.Geil, Rubber Soul and Alessi are not complete cowards, for they sometimes use cowardice behaviors to cover their sinister intention of ambushing the protagonists through fooling them into a false sense of victory. *Versatility：80-85. As mentioned in previous JoJo fights stands in part 3 are rather simple in functions to later parts where stands always have secondary abilities. Battle Will be set in a small town in central Florida, where La Squadra has been dispatched to assassinate a young, powerless Enrico Pucci (inside an average-sized house with a garden located in the east side of the town) protected by DIO's agents. *Like most small towns please expect average number of reflection screens, just imagine it as your hometown in normal condition.Bear in mind this town isn't near the sea so don't expect Milder's stand to turn into a gigantic submarine eater, but chance permitting she may still find a proper spot where her stand's size can increase to that of a large animal. *Illuso has brought a small number of additional mirrors which he placed at random spots he deems suitable around the town before the fight. However there will only be one mirror located inside Pucci's house initially, and that mirror will be in the garden which Pucci definitely won't be hanging around unless tricked into entering. *Rubber Soul will only enter the battle after confirming the appearance of at least one enemy so that he can disguise as that enemy and make his entrance. *Normal town folks will be present around the battlefield. Both sides know that equal number of enemies will be present, but are unaware of their appearances and abilities. Starting position for each warrior La Squadra: DIO's Agents: The target is located in the small villa with green roof on the east end of the town. To avoid suspicion, your group must venture through the town from west side. Try your best to blend into the crowd so that the bodyguards of that priest will not be alerted. Rereading the boss's order, Risotto Nero sits in silence, eyes gleaming red. This is the most dangerous mission the hitman team has faced so far, for they have no ideas about how many enemies have already been lurking around the town, disguising themselves as civilians, burying their stando powers under their skins, preparing themselves to ambush any suspicious strangers heading towards the targeted house.However, his men are no slouch either.Even from this far, he feels it safe to deduce that the enemies, regardless of their stands, will have a tough time figuring out the true nature of Illuso's power. With all that taken into concern, excitement arouses inside the head assassin's mind.The most exciting part of a duel between stand users is the procedure during which one tries his best to observe the movements of his opponents, from small changes in their eye colors to gestures that betray their hearts. Only through observation like these can the essence of a stand user's combat mindset be unveiled, thus leading to his defeat. Now, this fascinating procedure is about to initiate, for he feels certain that their rivals are on the move as well. "They're venturing farther," Whispers the assassin, as he watches the blonde man in blue jacket moving further into the town, followed by his apprentice,whose bizarre hairstyle is extremely noticeable as always. "And they '' are getting closer as well. We'll kill them all." ---- As Prosciutto and Pesci marches into the town center, closing their distance with their destination, several of DIO's agents have already set their eyes on them,much thanks to them being "new faces" in this small town and Pesci's constant display of nervous behaviors. Not too surprisingly, Prosciutto, being the intelligent assassin he has always been, is aware of their company. DIO's agents have always been unsubtle when it comes to stalking.The Cowboy behind them is trying hard to hide himself in the crowd, but his costume, which matches badly with environment of this Florida town, has sold him out. As for the weirdo with shining glasses and a dust mop hairstyle, he isn't even trying to hide his sinister agenda judging from the fact that he has been boldly striding behind them for no apparent reasons for more than a few minutes. At the next turning, where the sun shines towards them from behind, the big bro turns pack to check their followers, only to shockingly witness a shadowy figure rapidly extending from the weirdo's shadow, directly heading towards their position. "Duck, Pesci !" Shouts the assassin, as he swiftly pushes his petrified apprentice aside while he himself ducks left towards the stone wall, summoning Grateful Dead in the process in an attempt of self-defense. "Pesci ! Activates your stand and fight back !" "Ye, yes bro !" The eggplant boy answers in haste as he raises the fishing rod, shooting its hook head towards the pedophile, who has not yet readied his stand of low-durability after the failed attempt to ambush. Almost instantly, the head digs into Alessi's left arm, forcing the big ax out of his hands while knocking him off balance. Meanwhile, the ENTIRE HORSE makes his entrance, materializing the pistol in his hands and firing several rounds at the unprepared Prosciutto, landing a hit on the stand's shoulder. Forced into a defensive position, Prosciutto instinctively throws himself and the stand over the stone wall, gaining a temporary shelter. Realizing that his brother is in trouble, Pesci lets go of Alessi and aims at the charging cowboy. However the second he is about to strike, an innocent-looking stone sitting next to his spot suddenly transforms into a many-clawed fox-sized monster, who spares no hesitation hopping onto the mammoni, carving a large wound on his chest with its razor-sharp claws. Utterly terrorized by the High Priestess, tears well out of Pesci eyes as he loses grip of his stand and lies helplessly on the ground. Seeing its opponent giving up the stand beams out a wicked smile as it opens its mouth, revealing two lines of diamond teeth. Pressing Pesci on the floor with its claws, the monster hisses wildly as it lowers down its head to bite tear apart Pesci's throat. However, the exact second when the tarot card stand's mouth is one inch close to Pesci's throat, the stand's throat gets torn open by an unknown force. Roaring in agony, the stand vanishes, saving Pesci from death. ---- "You know, I've been observing you for quite a while. Based on your exotic costume, odd behavior, and attention given to the town area below, I guess it's safe for me to say that you're one of those bodyguards protecting the priest, aren't you ?" Asks Illuso, as he presses the sharp glass shard deeper into Milder's neck. A mix of fear and puzzlement gleams inside Milder's eyes in the last moments of her life.With blood gushing out of her throat, making it harder and harder for her to breath, a question keeps ringing inside her mind - How on earth did this assassin manage to ambush her ? When she chose this place as her post, she had searched the entire pile of waste and found nothing but boxes of worn-out shoes and a big mirror which she placed on top of the trash.And very soon, the ringings stop, for the wielder of High Priestess has been wiped out from the surface of planet earth for eternity . ---- Elsewhere, in an empty bar, Melone chuckles abnormally, as he watches the newly-born babyface riding away. "The bartender lady has been such a gorgeous mother !" Shouts the assassin, as he bows down in front of the stand computer, tongue licking his face repeatedly in an ecstatic manner, sinister and joy shining inside his eyes. "This baby she gave birth to will indeed give those bodyguards a hard time ! Just look at how fast he learns ! Capturing the true essence of killing in such a short period of time !" He relishes, setting aside the female underwear in his hands, on which a few pieces of cubic human flesh still remains, indicating that this new homunculus still has the habit of consuming its mommy. "Gotta find more of these healthy women out there." Melone whispers to himself, as he stares out of the window and fixes his eyes on a trio of ladies in sporty clothes jogging across the street outside. Walking towards the window,the pervert continues his observation, trying to pick out a new mother from those ladies. However, this time, his luck runs out, as a stag beetle in dark color suddenly rises up from a flower pot. "What - ?" Before Melone can finish his sentence, the secondary jaw of Tower of Gray suddenly launches out from its tiny body, piercing through the thin glass and pinning right onto Melone's tongue, which is still in the process of licking his left cheek. In less than a second the jaw breaks out of the back of Melone's head, tearing open his skull and killing him instantly . Retrieving the jaw alongside the tongue to feed itself, the stand flies away to seek for more enemies. At the same time, a slight but evil grin sweeps across the face of an old man napping in the middle of town's public park. ---- "Ey ! Pesci ! Gets up and stop being a cry baby ! The enemy stand has been finished off by our friends and we shall continue our job !" Finally recovered from the horror of High Priestess, the first person he sees after regaining ration is no other than Prosciutto.A quick glance at the positions of other enemies reveals that both Alessi and Hol Horse are nowhere to be found. "I've taken care of them, Pesci, now we shall move on." "A...Alright big bro." ---- "Melone ? Melone ? Hello ? You still there ? .....FUCK !" Smashing his phone on the pavement in a fit of rage as usual, Ghiaccio continues to walk his path, reeling off a long string of cursing as he wanders down the street towards the designated house. His best friend Melone has already been eliminated, and Formaggio hasn't shown up at the meeting point in the town center. This mission has already gone off its supposed track, and the room for messing up is becoming smaller and smaller. And the worst of the worst ? With all these hard works to be done, the boss of Passione, that miserable scrooge, is still only offering them 10,000 lira as payment. "What a dickhead !" He thinks. However, his rants is soon interrupted by the sight of Prosciutto and Pesci walking down the path from the opposite direction. "Hey what's the f**k are you people doing ? You're going down the wrong way !" Ghiaccio, being the straightforward talker as he's always been, directly points out the mistakes his teammates are making in the most obvious way possible. ---- The moment the man in glasses shouts at he and his new "friend", a chill is sent down Rubber Sol's throat,and for a second he almost thinks he fucks up. However, being an experienced assassin, the controller of yellow temperance is not going to give up so easily. "Shut up !" He shouts as serious as he can be, trying the best to hide his pressure, "You'll expose us to our enemies. They have already been scouting around this town." Then, deliberately lowering down his voice to make it seems secretive, he continues to furnish his story - "The original way has already been blocked by enemies, a gunslinger and a muscular guy with a car stand. They're too powerful to be confronted directly, so we're taking another path." "Damn those enemy stand users ! Then I shall use my unbeatable White Album to terminate them all !" Exclaims Ghiaccio, as he activates his stands and preparing himself to charge up the path with a pose. "Great then my buddy ! I'll buy you a drink when we're back in Venice !" Foolishly thinking that he has successfully fooled his enemy, Rubber Sol, being a bad actor as he has always been, adds one more sentence to his poor attempt to impersonate the big bro of La Squadra, hoping to mark a perfect ending to this ridiculous comedy. However, his choice of words seems to bite back, as Ghiaccio suddenly turns his head towards them once again, this time with a menacing expression. "You know, Paris, France ? In English, they pronounce it Paris, but everyone else pronounces it without the ''s sound, like the French do. But with Venezia, everyone pronounces it the English way,Venice ! Like the Merchant in Venice,Death in Venice....Why, though ?! Why isn't the title Death in Venezia!And you, Prosciutto, you're an Italian, and even you frigging pronounce it that way ! ARE YOU F**KING MOCKING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT !?" Shouts Ghiaccio, with his volume turned up to the highest limit. Taking this outburst in a wrong way, Rubber Sol comes to the realization that his false pronunciation has revealed himself.In an attempt to save his face and fight back, Rubber Sol suddenly hugs Pesci across his waist, unleashing Yellow Temperance all over the unlucky boy's body and peeling off his disguise. "I'm not mocking you, you moron ! I pronounce it that way because I'm not an Italian at all.And now that you've decided to fight me and my invincible Yellow Temperance , you've locked yourself in a path to doom ! Do you UNDERSTAND ?!" Laughing maniacally as he reveals his handsome face, Rubber Sol initiates his provokes, as the yellow blob covers up more parts of Pesci's skin, immobilising him and thus banning him from summoning Beach Boy to retaliate. Seeing his teammate get trapped Ghiaccio immediately dashes towards,punching at Rubber Sol with his right arm. The instant Ghiaccio's arm collided with Rubber Sol's upper chest, it is submerged in the yellow blob emerging from his body.However, the armor of White Album protected Ghiaccio from suffering from pains of burning flesh. Taking this as a chance, Ghiaccio freezes the blob covering his arm, preventing it from reaching his shoulder. "You moron ! Freezing it will do no damage to both me and my stand ! Eventually that nice little armor you have will be eaten away and you'll suffer the same fate as your friend here. " "The real frigging moron here is you motherfucker ! Do you really think I'm freezing this disgusting blob to kill it ?" Mocks the angry assassin, as the ice continues upward, heading straight towards Rubber Sol's head. Lifting the blob to protect himself from frostbite, Rubber Sol manages to provide Ghiaccio with a platform to capture his head in a cage of ice. With his face totally buried under the ice, it doesn't take long for the desperate feeling of suffocation to overwhelm this idiotic agent of Dio, and very soon the user of this invincible stand yells out pleads to beg for his life. However,it turns out that the finest hitman of Passione will not show mercy to such a ruthless moron like him, as Ghiaccio tightens the ice cage around the enemy's head. After a few painful minutes,the blob vanishes, and Rubber Sol slams dead on the ground with a painful expression . Turning to Pesci,Ghiaccio is shocked to find his friend's dwindled husk - the leftover of Yellow Temperance's feast . ---- "You are certainly skilled with your stands, however in the end, when you're a kid, I, the great Alessi, is still the victor !" Raising the handgun, the pedophile approaches the puzzled kid crouching in front of him as the shrinking effect of Little Feet vanishes, making his shoes suitable for him once again. "Why is this shirt full of holes ?" The innocent kid Formaggio is still having trouble with his clothes when Alessi's pistol is pointed to the back of his heads. However,it is at this moment, that the shrunken car in the cheese boy's pocket breaks out of the clothes and returns to its normal size, crushing both stand users under its wheels . ---- Under the stairs leading to the entrance of the public park, stands Hol Horse, who is putting all of his strength into reaching for the stair above him.Never has he regarded the ability of shrinking objects as a terrifying superpower, however, the Italian assassin with such an ability that ambushed him and forced Alessi into a game of cat and mouse manages to prove that a simple ability can be deadly as well when used properly. "Hell,he might even stand a chance against Lord Dio if he manages to crawl up the vampire's ass in his tiny form." Comments Hol Horse, sarcastically, as his attempt to climb up the stairs fails again."Shit !" The entire equine is still complaining in distraught when Alessi catches Formaggio in Sethan's shadow. Before he can put an end to his trash talks, the shrinking effect wears off thanks to the stand's disappearance. Back into his original form, a naive smile of victory appears on the cowboy's face. With no knowledge of his teammate perishing under the wheels, he climbs up the stairs to continue his pursuit for the assassin in blue jacket. However, just as he is about to reach the top, at the corner of the park's path,out of literal nowhere, Gray Fly comes crawling out of the bushes."Help,help me...." Mutters the old man, in a weak voice, as he continues crawling towards the Emperor's user.The frown on his face suggests that he is giving out his best, however, the few inches he manages to cover with all that efforts, adding to the obvious abnormality presented by the fact that the man is having way more wrinkles on his face than he used to be having, sends out a dangerous message - a stand attack beyond imagination is taking place in this park right now."Help me, drag me out !" The man continues his request in the most desperate way possible,but Hol Horse simply backs off in fear. Despite the fact that Hol Horse and Gray Fly are on the same side, the cowboy has never really felt anything positive about the mass murderer, and doesn't really give a damn about the repulsive stand user's well-being. "Did you see that, master J.Geil ? Something isn't right with this environment. That geezer definitely shouldn't be this old." In a shivering tone, Hol Horse steadily retreats down the stairs. "It seems you and this old man are somehow working together." Prosciutto's stern voice emerges, as the Grateful Dead, with its iconic purple aura burning violently around its tentacles, arises from the bushes.Grabbing up the weak old man's body with one of its claws, it lifts up Gray Fly and brutally tosses him down the stairs, shattering all of his bones in the proces. Elsewhere, the Tower of Gray, with its user being sent to hell, vanishes fo good . "Don't you dare come any closer if you don't want my Emperor to blow up your brains !" Yells Hol Horse, as he fires three shot backs at the tentacle monster. Raising its arms, the Grateful Dead snatches the three bullets mid-air, crushing them to dusts. "Why don't you take a good look at yourself ?" Asks Prosciutto, as he reveals himself through standing up, "My Grateful Dead has already aged you and downgraded your stand. The feeble energy those bullets possess are jokes to me." "Im...Impossible ! You've been pulling this off since that shrinker's attack !"In panic Hol Horse immediately checks upon his face with his hands, only to find both his face and his arms covered by wrinkles."What...what have you done !" He shouts, as he coughs out one of his teeth. Finding it hard to breath and impossible to continue holding his stand, the cowboy crouches down to save energy, while Prosciutto elegantly marches down the stairs to deliver the final blow. "We don't need to say "I'll kill you"... because by the moment those words come into our minds... our target's already dead and the deed's done!"Quoting his trademark speech as he is about to serve the coup de grace with Grateful Dead's claw, the mummy figure of Hanged Man appears on the reflection screen provided by the metal garbage bin behind the big bro. A quick stab to Prosciutto's back is enough to wound the assassin to the point of temporarily letting go of his stand's aging effect and distract him from Hol Horse, who promptly takes the chance summoning back his stand and shoots Prosciutto on the forehead .Watching his opponent dying, Hol Horse sighs in relief. And of course, he doesn't forget to throw in his usual one liners. "What did I tell you ? The gun is mightier than....a squid monster ? Whatever. " ---- Sitting in the center of the villa, Enya the Hag remains silent. Her mood is switching back and forth between a state of calm observation and a frenzy of temporary insanity.She has little idea about how her subordinates are faring against the mobster assassins, however, purely judging from the explosions and screams echoing around the town, she is quite sure that they're not having an easy time. After another minute of hesitation, she decides that it is the right time to let loose Justice. Taking a deep breath, Enya pounds the ground with her wooden cane as she makes the perfect pose to summon her stand."Justice wants to dance with you all !" She yells maniacally, with Justice's crown emerging from her back and launching out of the window, rising up to the sky. Almost instantly, the town is kept under the foggy dome formed by the hag's malicious stand.Identifying the vague shadow of Justice's crowned skull floating in the sky, J.Geil chuckles wildly. However, for the muscles of the Italian crime syndicate, the fog seems innocent, because never have they encountered such a bizarre stand. "Where the f**k does this fog come from it's making it hard for me to see in my White Album !" Rants Ghiaccio. Witnessing the fog at the same time, although he has not yet figured out it is a stand, Risotto's senses tell him that something isn't quite right with this fog.Stepping out of the building he's been hiding, the head assassin is out to accomplish his mission. ---- "Strange, it doesn't seem so foggy in the mirror world." Wonders Illuso, as he carefully positions himself next to the mirror world portal he has deliberately placed in the public park.The man in cowboy costume, who has apparently taken down Prosciutto, is slowly marching out of the park, and within a few seconds he'll walk past this mirror world entrance. "Hopefully I'll grab him when he passes and trap half of him inside." Setting a goal for himself, the creepy assassin waits quietly for the entire horse's arrival. The big moment comes, when Hol Horse reaches the front of the mirror. Swiftly poking out the hand of Man in the Mirror, Illuso manages to get a hold of the horse's left leg.Feeling the sudden attack while still holding Emperor in his hand, Hol Horse retaliates by firing a quick shot into the stand's arm, simultaneously creating a bullet wound on Illuso's arm below the stand's . The pain forces the stand to lose its grip and pull back. At this very second, Justice intervenes, gorily creating a small hole dry of blood on the assassin's arm. Controlled by Justice, the arm pushes Illuso's fist which is still holding that shard to lean leftward, letting the glass face the surface of the water around the fountain.Sharply sensing that something is messing with his arm, Illuso pulls it back into the mirror almost instantly.However, what he doesn't realize is that something has entered that damned glass shard when it was forced to face a reflection screen.As Illuso raises his arm to inspect the hole, the Hanged Man appears inside the glass shard and does its job, slashing the assassin's throat . With the mirror world's creator elminated, the mirror breaks into pieces and the lifeless corpse of Illuso appears in the real world,signifying that the Geil Family has claimed yet another victim. ---- Spying the whole town with her stand,Enya comes ot the conclusion that there is apparently only one assassin left - the ice manipulator who is currently skating down the main street directly towards her position,violently punching aside cars and other obstacles that block his way while shooting ice shards at random by-passers, leaving a bloody mess.The unsubtle approach of this particular hit man, not too surprisingly, has already caught the attention of the local police force.Five police cars have been dispatched to stop him, according to her observation. "They are no match for his power, but they sure will slow him down.Therefore my son J.Geil and his partner will be able to reach him before he reaches here.Once they manage to harm him,he is done. My Justice can spot even the slightest wound." Confidently declaring victory in her heart, she turns back to look for the priest, who has been reading in the room for quite a while.To her shock, the room is empty and the chair on which Pucci was sitting has mysteriously disappeared. "What ? Un...unbelievable ! Where are you lord Pucci ?" She shouts,pounding the floor heavily with her cane and hopping around the room anxiously in a paranoid manner. "Lord Dio...He trusted me to do this task.And now I've failed him ? Impossible ! Everything has been perfect til now !" She continues her search,kicking the table over and bashing all the ornaments hanging on the wall. Reaching the window, she peers out, in an attempt to find the missing priest somewhere in the yard,only to spot a lonely mirror standing in its center. "Hasn't my son taken care of that mir---?!" She asks, only to be forced into a pause, as something strange occurs her throat in the middle of her speech. "Errr....errrrr ?" The hag mutters, only to produce a few more meaningless grunts.Desperately trying to figure out the situation she places one of her right hands on her neck.Initially she feels the normal, dried but still functioning skin, however the moment her hand comes into contact with the section reserved for the gullet, she feels something wet. In pure horror she moves her hand upwards, only to find a vital part of her neck missing,leaving a square hole on the surface, from which bloods are welling out, immediately coloring her neck and hand in red. "I removed a small part of your throat, you old hag !"The legacy of Melone shouts in a manner of mockery, "You have fun dying here, and I'm taking the priest away !"Just as Enya is about to call back her Justice and put up a final struggle, a pair of scissors forms beneath the surface face and breaks free from the skin, with each of its blade gruesomely destroying one of her eyeballs in the process, sealing the hag's fate of death . ---- "White Album Gently Weeps !" The battle cry of the angry boy echoes down the frozen street, as he unleashes his ultimate move.The remaining police officers, who are either crawling away for their lives or raising their pistols for a desperate defense, soon one by one meet their end as the air around them turns into solid ice. However,Ghiaccio isn't targeting them.The apparition of Hanged Man,with its user resting somewhere far, far away, has been actively closing its distance with Passione's angriest muscle.And Ghiaccio, who has figured out the basic of its mechanism, knows for sure that once this stand gets close and travels into the goggle on his helmet - a perfect reflection screen, he'll be a goner.Therefore, he launches this super move,hoping to freeze the stand in its trajectory. This desperate tactic,unfortunately, bites back,for a surface of ice formed from the water fused inside the air before the launch of Gently Weeps provides the enemy stand with even more reflection screens to exploit.Swiftly hopping to the ice surface behind Ghiaccio, J.Geil strikes, stabbing the rapier tip right into the small breathing hole located on White Album's neck,puncturing Ghiaccio's head . Thinking that he has taken down the last of the assassins,the serial killer laughs psychotically. However, his intoxication is soon interrupted by a shocking scene - the fog of Justice which has been doming this town is now slowly dispersing, and the crowned skull phantom is nowhere to be spotted. This particularly bizarre scene sends as chill down the killer's throat, as he shudders to visualize the heart-wrenching truth that something has happened to her mother and that priest she has been personally guarding. "Sh...shit." He stands up, readying to find Hol Horse and head straight to the villa.At the exact same second,an abnormal feeling of pain and disgust assaults his throat and chins, and it doesn't take long for pins,tiny blades and loads of other tiny pieces of metal stuff begin to pour out of his face and his throat. "Wha...What ?" He utters in fear, as he collapses down,slowly succumbing to his wounds and bleeding to death .In the last few seconds of J.Geil's life filled with sins, he sees this : ---- "What's the hell is that shit ?" The cowboy asks in bewilderment, as he witnesses a robotic figure riding a motorcycle down the street, laughing uncontrollably in a childish manner. "I've got him ! I've got him ! I've succeeded !" The thing yells triumphantly, as he passes the stunned cowboy, not even taking a glance at the pistol forming in his hand. The early death of Melone has forbidden this baby to receive advanced education,and the very little intelligence it possesses is far from adequate for him to actively pay attention to his surroundings. "Is that a stand ? Doesn't look like one for me. Maybe just some random asshole with weird dressing fetishes.Anyway that shit pisses me off."Hol Horse fires two rounds at the escaping stand. The first of which is noticed by it, who proceeds to duck aside, while the second one, which is originally intended for the thing's leg, digs right into the engine of the motorcycle, blowing up the ride as well as the stand, releasing its prisoner. "Lord Pucci, what are you doing here ?"Hardly has Hol Horse regained his calm when he takes notice of the hooded figure of Risotto Nero emerging from the street corner, walking towards them in a steady but menacing manner. "Hey, stay back, whoever you are !" Pointing the Emperor at the head assassin,the cowboy lifts up his head to make himself look tough.Risotto simply ignores the threat.Shooting a glare at the cowboy,he once again fades out in the air with the help of his stand. "Ghiaccio,Prosciutto,Pesci...All dead."Ponders the assassin,as he slowly approaches the last remaining enemy,"And if my deductions are right, this should be the last bodyguard left." ---- "Show yourself !" Hol Horse yells nervously while sweating profusely.The glowing red eyes of that man scare the shit out of him."Master J.Geil ? Are you here ?" The cowboy opens fire at the windows nearby in a vain attempt to make room for the stand of his deceased partner. "J.Geil ? Where are you ? Don't you abandon me master J.Geil !" Continues Hol Horse, as he fires his Emperor at random directions in a desperate attempt to hit the incoming assassin.Miraculously one of the bullets manages to scratch Risotto's arm,creating a thin line of blood in the air. "I found you !"Hol Horse fires two more rounds at the area nearby the blood,one of them flies pass the area between Nero's arm and stomach, while the other hits his wrist. A sudden burst of blood appears in the air, as the hand gets blown off Risotto's body and finally becomes visible for the cowboy.Scarcely has the entire horse decides on the proper one-liner to throw out when the hand is suddenly violently tossed towards his position.Instinctively the cowboy fires at the incoming hand,putting three rounds into its flesh and blowing it into pieces in seconds.The explosion sends out the tiny colony of Metallica lurking beneath Risotto's skin, and under the assassin's control a noticeable cluster of the swarm stand plunges towards the cowboy.Another shot from the Emperor is able to blow away half of the swarm but the remaining half safely lands on the upper part of the pistol,quickly taking control of the tarot stand. "C...Crap ! What have you done to my stand ?"Painfully roars the cowboy who has lost command of his stand and been rendered unable to call it back,as the swarm stand pulls the pistol forward with brute force,forcing him to lean down and plunge forward as well.Inch by inch Metallica pulls the cowboy further and into the range of its horrifying power.A razor-sharp iron blade tears out of the cowboy's muscular arm,stirring up another bloody scream. Hol Horse exerts himself to retrieve his arm,but his effort turns out to be useless, and the determined assassin continues pulling him forward and pulling out more blades from his arm. Several painful seconds have passed when the nerve system on the cowboy's arm is completely devastated by the blades,temporarily putting a stop to the pains,which makes it even more painful when his shoulder is eventually dragged into Metallica's range and a long,metal nail pops out of its skin.The sudden comeback of the pain only boosts its heart-piercing, excruciating and terrifying nature.Tears and sweats cascades down the cowboy's chin, as his face is pulled further forward.He is more than sure that his end will descend. "You're doomed."Calmly but firmly, the assassin states, as he reveals himself only a few feet away from the cowboy's bloody arm."I can't wait to see the look on your face when you dies !I'm going to send your head flying for what you and your partners have done to my team !"The head assassin shouts in a victorious tone, as he raises up his broken arm,releasing more of swarms of his stand for a final blow. It is at this very moment,that Hol Horse realizes,a certain part of his stand is still under his own command, and might just be his last straw in this scenario. "The Emperor !" He shouts, calling back the two bullets he previously fired at the incoming hands and commands them to sprint towards Risotto's body at high speed. "What ?"In shock and puzzlement the head assassin pauses.It is too late when he figures out what the cowboy has done, and one of the bullet has already makes its way into his back. "You....you !"He shouts furiously,before the second bullet enters his head, blowing off half of his hood, revealing the brain inside.The red light of revenge and fury inside Risotto's eyes fades out,as his soul exits his body, leaving a hollow and broken husk behind . "Hol Horse always gets the last laugh !"The cowboy says,proudly, as he gazes back to check upon Pucci,only to once again find himself in utter horror, as the body of Pucci and the corpse of Risotto suddenly break apart, followed by the cars, the light posts, the buildings, the street, the sky, and eventually.....everything. Epilogue "You know and I know that this idea is stupid as hell.I mean, what on earth makes you create an arc revolving around minor villains around previous parts fighting each other, regardless of the fact that most of them have already been killed off.I know your work is titled "bizarre adventures" and sometimes ignores continuity, but this is just too much !"The editor of Weekly Shōnen Jump scolds angrily as he tears apart the manga pages handed to him by the manga artist and tosses the pieces into trash can. "Come on Araki, you are better than this !" "Alright...then how about another part centers around Gioruno as the leader of Passione ?" "You'd better not.I don't care how much you like this character of yours but many readers are complaining about it.This particular enthusiastic fan from United Kingdom addressing himself as Wass has written more than a hundred letters complaining about the character and the way he bullshits through stand battles.In addition according to the tradition you make a new JoJo for each part." ---- "Alright....." The manga artist wonders on his way home. "I think I've come across a severe case of author's block.I can no longer think of any interesting main characters and minor antagonists. I've spent too many ideas on those old parts, especially Stardust Crusader.I need to watch more horror movies and listen to more music to figure out new stand names and new plots....I think I need to polish and reuse some of the old stuff...But how ? I can't just randomly resurrect the dead....Wait...the dead ?"A bright idea lights up in the artist's mind."If I can't resurrect the dead, then how about killing off all of them alive and say fuck it, start a new universe where DIO, Jonathan,Yoshikage Kira...they can all safely and gloriously return ? I'm a genius ! I'm the perfect life form ! Hell yeah !" The artist rushes back home and puts his ideas into practice,successfully saving his series and overcoming the author's block. ---- "So, when will Stone Ocean be animated ?" Asks the interveiwer, as the artist, now more successful than ever, smiles at the camera mildly. Upon hearing this question, however, the mild smile turns into a rather mysterious grin, and all in a sudden out of literally nowhere, Roundabout starts playing in the background and everyone in the room freezes at their spot. A few of words appear out of nowhere simultaneously - TO BE CONTINUED . Expert's Opinion LOL Dio's Agents win because more people vote for them. Category:Blog posts